


Ghosts Like You

by bristow



Category: Doctor Who (2005), Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, First Meetings, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-10-19
Updated: 2013-10-18
Packaged: 2017-12-29 19:58:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1009456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bristow/pseuds/bristow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>jim kirk doesn't believe in ghosts. but then he can't explain his mysterious visitor either.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ghosts Like You

'Excuse me Captain Kirk?' Jim sighed at the interruption. Admiral Welsh had just arrived and was waiting with Spock for Jim to arrive, as well as a nervous and probably pacing McCoy.

'Yes, what is it?' He turned around to find a young woman smiling at him, wearing the Science uniform and a padd in her hand.

'Can you sign this order for Mr Scott?' She asked, holding out her padd. Jim smiled, taking the offered padd. He'd never seen her around the Enterprise. He prided himself in knowing the names and faces of his crew, especially the pretty ones.

'I don't think we've met.'

'I'm Lieutenant Oswald, Captain,' she replied with a heavy English accent, 'Just arrived yesterday.'

'Lieutenant Oswald?' Jim asked, watching the girl out of the corner of his eye, 'You have a first name?'

'Clara sir.'

'Well, Clara,' Jim said returning her padd to her and smiling, 'Welcome aboard the Enterprise.'

'Thank you sir,' she replied grinning, 'Glad to be here.' She took the padd and turned away, leaving Jim watching her go. He shook his head and turned around. 'Captain?' He turned his head back around. Clara had paused at the lift, watching Jim with a curious look on her face, 'Don't touch the red one.' She smiled and disappeared into the lift. Jim watched her go, a strange feeling settling around him, like he’d seen this Clara before, somewhere. He started to call after her, when McCoy's agitated voice stopped him.

'Jim! Where the Hell have you been?' Bones appeared next to Jim, fiddling nervously with his dress uniform collar, 'You were supposed to be there ten minutes ago, man!'

'I know, Bones.' Jim said glancing at him and walking towards the conference room. 'Have you met any of the new Science personnel?'

'A few. Lieutenant Benson, annoying woman. Never shuts up-'

'What about an Oswald?' Jim stopped Bones outside of the conference room door, glancing inside to see the Admiral talking with Spock.

'Oswald?' Bones replied, looking curiously at Jim, 'No, I don't think so. Are you ok, Jim? You look like you've seen a ghost.'

'Where did those flowers come from?' Bones looked to where Jim stared. A small glass vase sat on the conference table, filled with flowers of various colours, shapes and sizes.

'I have no idea. Who ever heard of flowers on a Starship?'

'Are there red ones?'

'Dammit Jim, what is wrong with you?'

'There's red ones.' Jim walked into the conference room, just as the Admiral leaned over to touch the flowers. 'Admiral Welsh,' Jim said, 'Welcome aboard ma'am. I'm sorry to have kept you waiting.' Admiral Welsh looked Jim up and down, huffing slightly as her hand paused reaching toward the flowers.

'What's done is done, Kirk,' she said, once again reaching towards the flowers, 'Now if-'

'I'm sorry about that, Admiral,' Jim said, grabbing the flowers before the Admiral could touch any of them, 'I really can't have these here. Allergic.' He shoved them into the arms of a confused crewman who stood nearby.

'Allergic?' Jim glanced at Bones, raising his eyebrows before turning back to the Admiral, Bones rolling his eyes at his back.

'Yes, now if you'd like to sit down.' The Admiral frowned at Jim, but turned to sit down. The rest of the day went by as it should, no incidents and no mysterious girls appearing out of nowhere. And when Jim finally fell into bed, he was ready to dismiss himself as a tired Starship Captain.

'Captain Kirk.' Jim sat bolt upright, eyes darting around to find the voice.

'Who's there?'

'The girl who saved you.' Jim stood up and looked around, reaching for his phaser. 'Clara Oswald, reporting.' He spun around with his phaser half-drawn. The girl called Oswald stood before him where only moments before there was only space. She had different clothes on now, and stood with her arms crossed, looking him up and down, grinning. 'What ya gonna do with that then?'

'How did you get in here?'

'I could tell you, but then I'd have to kill you.' She smiled and leaned against the wall, her arms still crossed. A blue shimmer crossed over her like a wave, her face distorting slightly, just for a second.

'You're not really here are you?' Jim walked slowly, stopping in front of her. He looked her up and down before reaching out to touch her arm. His fingers went straight through, touching the wall. Jim withdrew them quickly, looking down at them and back at her again.

'Well, that's just rude.'

'Who are you? And why the Hell does my hand tingle?'

'Oh, you don't like not knowing do you, Captain?' She smiled and walked around him, looking around his quarters. Kirk frowned as he tried to shake some feeling back into his hand. 'That's an after effect from making contact with a hologram.'

'A hologram.' Kirk repeated, looking at Clara like she'd lost her mind. 'You're a hologram?'

'Well, I'm not a ghost am I? Though I've been called a ghost before.' She crossed her arms again and shrugged, 'And a lot of other things.'

'That's impossible. You're not a hologram!' Jim shook his head again, 'No, no. You're not. That's impossible.'

'Yes, yes. Ha!' She exclaimed, snapping her finger, 'You've got it in one! I'm the impossible girl. Yep, that's me.' Jim just stared at her.

'You've got to be kidding me.'

'What, haven't you heard of impossible things before? Come on, you're in space man! Where I'm from they haven't even been to Mars yet.'

'Where you're from?'

'Oopps,' She said, clapping a hand over her mouth, 'Wasn't supposed to say too much.' She giggled and looked to the left like she was looking at someone. She shrugged and waved slightly, giggling again. Jim looked to her left where a blank wall stood staring back at her. He looked back at her, frowning. 'Sorry, I'm back. But I have something to tell you, Captain Kirk, James T. The youngest Captain in Star Fleet history and maybe,' She said walking towards Jim and pointing at him, 'The greatest too.'

'The flowers,' Jim said, pointing back at her, 'The flowers. What did you mean about 'don't touch the red ones'?'

'Did you?'

'What?'

'Touch the red ones?'

'Well,' Jim stammered, 'No. But that's not the point. What did you mean and why do I have the feeling that I know you from somewhere?' He stepped towards her till he was only inches from her face, staring into her eyes. She just smiled, looking straight back and almost through.

'Just apologize to Samuel.'

'Who?' Jim asked. She narrowed her eyes.

'The crewman you shoved the flowers at. I thought you knew everybody's names on this tub?'

'Ship and why would I apologize?'

'Because he touched the red ones. But that's not important. All I wanted to do was get your attention, again.'

'What do you mean, again?'

'Shush, don't interrupt!' She said, holding a finger up to Jim's mouth, 'This is important. There's a planet that you'll come across soon, called Rebus 9. Commander Spock will say something... well, I guess its Vulcan. Is it? Anyway, he'll say something and want to go down to do some scientific research and what not. But don't, not until midnight Earth time.'

'What are you talking about?'

'At midnight, go down,' Clara went on, faster and faster with each word, 'Armed. You'll find a man there, don't ask who or what. All you need to know is that he wants to change... things.'

'Things?' Jim repeated, narrowing his eyes at Clara.

'Yes, things! I can't tell you more,' She replied in an aggravated voice, 'Please don't ask. Just don't go down till midnight and then find the man. You'll have one hour. Whatever you do, stop him. He won't be armed, just busy and probably arrogant. Stop him, you have to stop him.'

'Why should I trust you?' Clara looked Jim in the eyes and smiled, dipping her head as another blue shimmer crossed over her face.

'Because you know you can.' Just as suddenly as she appeared, she vanished in a blue haze.

'Wait! Don't-' Jim reached for her but only grabbed air. His arms fell to his side, as he sighed and rubbed his eyes. 'This can't be happening,' He laughed to himself, turning around, 'This can't! She wasn't here. You're asleep that's all.' He stopped turning and looked at the wall where Clara had first appearance. He walked over and stopped, slowly lifting his hand to touch the wall. A sharp charge hit his fingers and he withdrew them with a start. He looked at them as they continued to tingle, a remnant of what Clara had called a hologram. He looked around his room, sensing her everywhere. ‘I trust you don’t I, impossible girl?'


End file.
